Devolatilization is an important process in the chemical industry for transferring volatiles from the liquid phase to the gas phase. The main ways of improving the efficiency of devolatilization include:                1. Increasing the temperature of the devolatilization system;        2. Decreasing the fractional pressure of the volatile component in the gas phase;        3. Increasing the interface between the gas phase and the liquid phase;        4. Regenerating the interface frequently.        
The temperature of the devolatilization system is subject to the processing conditions; the decrease of fractional pressure of the volatile component in the gas phase may be achieved by controlling the operating pressure of the devolatilizer or by adopting inert gases as a carrier; while the enlargement of the gas-liquid interface and the regeneration of the interface mainly depend on the structure of the devolatilizer.
At present, there are many types of devolatilizers in industrial operation. Among them, an in-tube falling film devolatilizer and a down-flowing liquid column (droplet) devolatilizer may provide fairly large gas-liquid interfaces which, however, are hardly renewed, and the residence time is not controllable, and devolatilization efficiency may be influenced adversely due to the insufficient residence time. Horizontal devolatilizers with a single/double-shaft, multiple discs (meshes) stirrer, meanwhile, can effectively renew the interface to a certain extent and control the residence time by adjusting liquid level; however, their structures are excessively complex and fabrication and operation costs are high. To ensure film coverage, the liquid layer must be kept at a sufficient depth at the bottom of such devolatilizer, in which case the hydrostatic head will have a negative impact on the devolatilization efficiency.